Curiousity & Cats
by MortalAcademy
Summary: AU: Alec and Magnus both work at boring office jobs, but on different sides of the city. They both grin and bear it, because-well-it pays good. However, they both know of one another, and neither have high regards for the other. Though they don't know one another face-to-face, something is about to bring them together, even if they don't want it too. Something with white fur..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters, the all belong to Cassandra Clare.

**Based on the prompt:** "Your cat keeps getting into my house and I don't even know how would you care to explain" AU

**A/N:** I've wanted to write this for so long, now I've had the motivation to start it. It's in an AU setting, so no Shadowhunter or Warlock stuff.

* * *

><p>Something had been following Alec around for the past couple of weeks, every time he left work, every time he picked up his morning coffee, every time he went grocery shopping. It was like having a second shadow-except he didn't know what it was that was following him. He wasn't delusional, he knew something was following him, he knew he wasn't going crazy. He'd even tried to search for this follower he had, by sitting by and trying to be one step ahead of them. Though that just made him look ridiculous and creepy-considering it meant hanging around in the mouth of alley's, doorways and street corners. Alec knew he was sane and was more than determined to find out who was following him around him. For all he knew, it could be some obsessive stalker, murderer or worse. He wasn't going to have that.<p>

It was a cold November night, winter was coming early this year in the city, snow was falling and laying a heavy blanket of white across the rooftops and side walks. Alec pulled the collar of his coat up around his neck, and wrapped his scarf tighter around his neck. He ran his gloved fingers through his unruly ink black hair that was now sprinkled with a dusting of snowflakes, and puffed out a breath of mist. The day had been long a gruelling, his boss had been working him to the bone, not that that was anything new. It was days like this he was grateful that his apartment building was only a short walk away from work, especially when the weather took a turn for the worse like it had. Alec pushed his messenger bag up onto his shoulder more securely, and stuffed his hands deep into his pockets for warmth. The sooner he got home, the better.

Suddenly his thoughts of determination to get home to the warmth was cut short, as he heard the sounds of garbage bins being knocked around in a nearby alleyway, making crashing noises and disturbed the freshly lain snow. Alec was always one to be curious about things, no matter how many times his siblings told he was reckless for that reason alone. He took a few steps forward into the mouth of the alleyway, and for a moment stood stock still at the scene taking place in front of him. There was a small white bundle that would of camouflaged perfectly with the snow-if not for the sharp bright marks of red that spotted against its fur- backed up between two garbage bins cowering away from a larger dog. Alec took a few steps forward when the dog turned, snarling viciously at him, baring its teeth. He still proceeded forward, staring at the dog and never breaking eye-contact. As Alec got closer, the dog began to lower itself to the ground in submission. He was never good with pets, they had had a goldfish once when he and his siblings were little, but it died in the space of a month. Though he remembered his mother telling him to never back down and always stand your ground.  
>When Alec turned his attention to the small bundle of white fur in the snow, he heard the dog scamper away quickly. He reached out a hand slowly towards the-now he could see was a-kitten. The kitten seemed to be shaking like a leaf as Alec scooped down to gently pick it up. It didn't seem to move much, so he wrapped it up in his scarf, and began to made his way home again. As he walked he noticed little paw prints leading the way he was walking, as well as towards his work. The prints were only a couple of prints behind the markings his boots left; he looked down at the white bundle, smiling.<p>

"So you're the one who has being following me, huh?"

* * *

><p>Please please please review! :3<br>_**I will upload the next chapter quicker**_ if I know how much you like or hate it! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**No reviews as of yet, but I couldn't leave it with no dialogue. It's just weird for me.**

* * *

><p>The walk home-well more of a dash-was quick, especially once Alec noticed how fiercely the kitten was shivering under the fabric of his scarf. Once he had closed the door to his apartment, he flicked the lock and paced over to the couch, depositing the white kitten down into a snug corner still wrapped in the blue scarf. Alec pulled a nearby blanket up and over the cat, trying to keep it as warm as possible, until he decided on what he could do. He hung his coat up on the rack beside the door and made his way into the kitchen, running ice cold water into a glass and took tiny sips as his mind wandered. His family; including his mother, father, sister and little brother had all moved away, and he and Jace decided to stay behind in the city. That was the point, to be on his own-well kind of at least. Before leaving the kitchen, he placed the glass beside the sink and took the first aid kit from the top cupboard. He knew he should really contact a veterinarian, but at this late hour there was no way. Nobody would be able to help him this late at night, he was doing this solo.<p>

The little kitten was still shivering beneath both the scarf and blanket, and all Alec could do was look on in pity. He knew in his heart he would do anything to take away the suffering and pain. As he pulled back the blanket and scarf, he really noticed how bad and not-so-bad some of the injuries were; luckily it looked like there was no broken bones, just nasty cuts. Alec set to work wiping antiseptic wipes and iodine strips over the cuts, before bandaging them up appropriately. All the while-between wipes, cutting up bandages and taping them together-he petted the kitten behind-it's now known as a he-his ears and across unmarked fur. Despite only having the kitten in his car for a couple of hours, he'd grown strangely attached to the little thing. He'd never been a cat person, or not that he had known of, though this little one seemed to be purring and snuggling into his palm like no tomorrow. He smiled down at the the little bundle, as he licked the bandages he'd just wrapped around his legs. Alec sat on the floor next to the couch, petting the cat behind it's ears as it yawned.

"It's funny I would of come across you today. I knew someone had been following me, but I never expected it to be you." Alec began to talk absent-mindedly to nobody, or maybe the kitten, depending on whether it could hear what was being said. He sighed, still petting across the kitten's head.

"Though you know you can't stay here, you have a home to go too. Once you're well in the morning, I will let you go, but you must go home. Your owner must be worried sick about you, and I have no supplies or amenities to look after you." Alec looked over at the kitten, which in turn was looking up at him with a sad look in his eyes. If he didn't know any better, he'd say the cat was pouting at him.

"Oh no, don't you look at me like that. I'm not your master, you have to go home in the morning, and that's final. Now come on, get some sleep, I'll let you out in the morning." As Alec got up to retreat to bed, he felt a small claw curl around the cuff of his jumper. When he looked back down, he saw that sad little look on the kittens face as it made a pleading mewl. He rolled his eyes, picking the kitten up, and began towards his bedroom.

"Fine, you can sleep with me. But no hogging all of the blanket, I had enough of that at home with Max when he snuck in at night." The last thing he heard before he closed the door to his bedroom was a sharp ring of a bell, and the soft purring of the kitten in his arms. _At least he'd have company for one night_ he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Pleeeease review. <strong>

**I really do appreciate them! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to thank the reviewers who left encouraging messages to carry on writing this. :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Morning came quicker than expected, though that was probably due to the little bundle of fluff that seemed to take up the majority of the mattress. Alec though it rather strange that a little kitten no bigger than a shoe acted like it was the size of a Rottweiler, considering all he did all night was push him further and further across the bed. He ended up seeing every hour of the clock during the night, only managing a couple of hours sleep in intervals. When he opened his eyes expecting the kitten to be sprawled out across the bed, he was met with a cold duvet covered in white fur. As he sat up on his elbows, he looked out across the expanse of his room, eyes scanning over the wardrobe, door and floor, his eyes finally landed on the window. Alec rolled his eyes and puffed his hair away from his eyes with a sharp breath. The window was wide open, with a trail of white fur leading across the floor, up the chair, across the desk and out into the morning light. His little companion had left in the middle of the night. Alec let his elbows give way and slammed his body back into the mattress, rubbing his hands across his face groaning. <em>He should be use to this<em> by now, he thought, people leaving in the middle of the night, without even a 'good morning' or a 'goodbye'. It had been the norm for the past couple of years, ever since he came out at eighteen, men would come in and out of his life for little more than a few hours or days, then vanish. It was fair to say he wasn't very good at the picking up men, dating and flirting lark. He sucked at it all.

It wasn't long after his miserable look into his past relations that Alec had gotten up to face another long day of work. He couldn't grumble-not really- he loved his job despite the long hours, but it was the same routine every day. Get up, get dressed, eat breakfast then talk to short walk to work. Always the same, never changing; at least until that little kitten crossed his path. He knew it was ridiculous to become so attached to something that he had only seen once, and had stayed with him one night, but he couldn't help it. He actually missed the kitten, its insistent need for comfort and attention; everything Alec was more than willing to give him. In his head it made him sound like he was easy and would give anyone attention than took any interest in him, but it wasn't that. Alec found comfort with cats; he always had done since he could remember their family cat Church was always around his ankles-or scratching at them. So he could confide in them, even if they couldn't gesture or talk back.  
>Alec sighed leaning back in his office chair staring at the computer screen with no motivation or inspiration to do anything. He stretched his arms above his head as his boss opened the door to his office. Her black hair-like his own- the colour of ink, framing a pale pointed face peeped around the doorframe. She smiled at Alec as she entered the room; it was nothing more than a friendly and comforting smile. Aline Penhallow was his boss; she had been a childhood friend of his for many years, so having a job here was easier than expected. She had run the business from the ground up after taking it off her mother's hands. He worked as a publisher for books and other articles-though mainly books-at 'Penhallows Publishing'. He honestly loved it; reading was a hobby of Alec's, so doing this for a career was like a walk in the park.<p>

"Hello Alec, how're you? You look a bit peaky today." Aline had taken the seat on the opposite side of the desk, folding her legs atop the other and clasping her hands together. She looked very professional, something Alec couldn't pull off for the love of money. Alec smiled over at her, nodding.

"Hello Aline, I'm feeling good. What about yourself? I would assume so; I was up at the crack of dawn due to a small mishap of curious cats that like to vanish before the sun rises. It's rather ironic; it's usually men who do that." Alec had always been able to talk to Aline about these types of things, and thankfully she took it on the chin with no problem. Like himself, Aline was gay, yet the only difference was she had a wonderful girlfriend who adored her; Helen Blackthorn. She was such a lovely girl and he considered her a great friend like Aline. Aline giggled shaking her head at his outburst.

"I'm doing great Alec, thank you for asking. You're a very curious man yourself, so it doesn't surprise me that you're now opening your doors to stray, curious kittens and as for the men; the right one will come along." Aline grinned, still laughing slightly. Alec snorted at her attempt of being sentimental, but laughed nonetheless. She always did try to put a positive on a negative to make everything better. He just wondered if she was right, she had Helen and to find a gay man was a lot harder to come by.

"I like your outlook on things, but I assume you didn't just come down here for a friendly chat. So what's up?" Alec was blunt, it was something he both loved and hated himself for. Though luckily Aline didn't take offence to it, after been used to it for so many years, she just smiled and nodded.

"You're right-even though I do actually like talking to you, you know that-but I did actually come down here in the means of asking something of you. As you know Helen and I are getting married next August, so I was wondering if you would come to the engagement party in May? I know it's early considering it's only November now, but we wanted to make sure you could definitely come. It wouldn't be the same without you." Aline was smiling a sisterly sort-of smile, one that had every ounce of love and care that one needed. He could never refuse her-nor would he- he wouldn't miss their wedding or anything else for the world. Alec stood up and rounded the desk, pulling her up and into a tight, brotherly type hug.

"Of course I'll come, you should know by now that I wouldn't miss it for the world. " Aline grinned, hugging him back just as tight. He kept hold of her tightly in return. A few minutes later he was watching her leave with a huge smile plastered to her face. He couldn't be happier for her, which effectively made his day move that little bit faster.

* * *

><p>The hours counted down to five o'clock and Alec was watching the minute and second hands like a hawk. He wanted nothing more than to get home and relax for the weekend, not that he had anything planned, but he could sleep and that sounded like a wonderful idea. When the clock struck he was out of his office and the building like lightening, he assumed he ran that fast that papers flew from tables causing him to laugh at the very idea of it.<br>When he began walking home his mind began to wander as he shrugged his shoulders up for warmth. After his family had moved away from the city, well in fact the entire country, Alec was the one to stay behind. His mother, father, sister and brother had moved to Yorkshire, England. It wasn't that he didn't like the outdoors, he had just grown to love the city that little more. Jace-his step-brother-had stayed behind with him, and he was currently living with his wife Clary, she was a big up and coming artist, while he was a musician. They were the type of couple that had acquired tastes, and only specific people really liked them because of it. Both were supportive of his sexuality, and Jace had many times attempted to _'hook him up'_ which failed dramatically each and every time. Jace didn't understand that gay meant _'all man'_, considering the last two people he'd palmed him off with were two men who had gone through surgery for breast enhancements. Alec had been uncomfortable the entire time. So the comfort he found in Aline and Helen was soothing and consoling. It was what he needed most.

Shaking himself from his thoughts he noticed he'd arrived at his front door, he pushed the key into the lock and turned it a couple of times. The door swung open with a light push as he stepped inside closing it behind him; he'd left the heating on through the day, otherwise he knew he'd be coming home to a house that resembled a refrigerator. He tucked off his shoes and coat, putting them away and made his way down the hall. What Alec saw next was not what he was expecting, at all. Alec stood in the doorway of his bedroom; everything was untouched just like how he left it this morning, apart from one difference. He tried hard to fight the smile that was threatening to curve the corners of his mouth, as his eyes landed on the reason causing it.

In the middle of the bed wrapped up in the duvet covers and pillows like a nest was the little white kitten. He was sound asleep and the only sound that could be heard was Alec's breathing and the kittens purring. Alec had realised that the kitten could have only gotten in by the window, which was now open a fraction. His smile grew as he shook his head making his way over to the bed, sitting down on the edge. He ran his palm over the kittens head and back, as he felt the kitten in return arch up into his touch and snuggle his head into his hand. Alec chuckled quietly, still petting the little ball of fluff.

"Now you're breaking in; what am I going to do with you, ey?" Alec whispered quietly as he left the room, the small bell and compartment from the kitten's collar in his hand. He was determined to find out where this kitten belonged, and why its owner wasn't taking proper care of him. He unrolled the small piece of paper from the compartment and groaned. _This is all I need right now_ he thought, dropping the piece of paper on the hallway table staring at the scrawled letters.

_'Magnus Bane, 24A Apartment loft, New York.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Review please, I really appreciate it! :)<br>**


End file.
